


Lavender and Rain

by cherylblossoms



Series: Karamel Fanfiction Challenge [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/M, mostly fluff with a little bit of angst mixed in, some minor winn/lena
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-06-27
Packaged: 2018-11-18 18:59:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11296797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherylblossoms/pseuds/cherylblossoms
Summary: Kara Danvers lost everything when Death Eaters raided her home in Manchester. Now, years later she's paired up with the relative of one of her parents' murderers, Mon-El Gand, as they work on brewing Amortentia together.Can Kara get past her preconceived notions and learn to work with Mon-El?A Karamel Hogwarts AU





	1. Spring Showers

**Author's Note:**

> I'm participating in the Karamel Fic Challenge so expect lots of little ficlets from me while I try to make the best of this hiatus.
> 
> Just a warning there is some mention of implied parental abuse in this chapter. So turn back now if that is something that is triggering for you. As always comments are appreciated !

**Part 1 Spring Showers**

 

Kara Danvers had never had much talent when it came to Potions. The only reason she was in a N.E.W.T level class was because it was a prerequisite for Auror training. A point her head of house, Professor J'onzz, had stressed a year before during their career counselling session. With the help of her best friends Lena Luthor and Winn Schott, she had somehow managed to get an Exceeds Expectations on her O.W.L. Now, it was just a matter of surviving the next two years. Lately, Lena and Winn had been spending increasingly more time together, with their heads bent low in the library, whispering. Just a few days ago, they’d dropped the bomb: that they were indeed dating. Kara was overjoyed for the pair, however, it left her feeling a little lonely. Especially, in Potions where she was now left without a partner, since Lena had been her’s while Winn partnered with his best friend, Mon-El Gand.

 

With no other options, Kara and Mon-El had been forced together. Kara wasn’t fond of Mon-El he came from the pureblood Gand line. A family of brutal blood purists and rumoured death eaters. Although, as Winn had pressed time and time again to Kara: Mon-El was different. He was the black sheep of the family. Firstly, he’d shocked everyone when he’d been sorted into Gryffindor instead of Slytherin like the rest of his family. Then he’d had the audacity to befriend Winn who was a muggleborn. From there on in, Mon-El had defied any preconceived notion anyone had ever had of him. Kara just preferred to keep her distance. She had lost her parents along with the rest of her family at a young age to a death eater raid in Manchester. Her cousin Clark and her were the only surviving members of the noble House of El. After the raid, their lives had turned upside down, Clark was adopted by the Kents while Kara was adopted by the Danvers family. She loved her foster parents and sister, but seeing the brutality of an Avada Kedavra curse right before her eyes had scarred the girl. Her heart had never quite healed. One of the Gands had been implicated in the assault and was now serving time in Azkaban. She therefore, wanted nothing to do with the lot of them. 

 

Even though, Kara and Mon-El had the same mutual group of friends, were in the same house, and had been in the same classes for the last five years, Kara couldn’t remember the last time the two of them had said more than two words to each other. 

 

“ Today we’ll be starting Amortentia, get yourselves ready for a long gruelling sessions for the next few weeks“ Professor M’orzz announced matter-o-factly. She began explaining the procedure, when Kara noticed out of her periphery that Mon-El was staring at her. When her gaze locked with his, he immediately turned away to face the front like she had moments ago. Kara wondered if there was anything on her face she idly touchedit. 

 

As soon as, Professor M’orzz had told them to start working. Mon-El scurried away from her to get ingredients for the potion. It would take a full six weeks to brew, over several potions sessions. There was a cornucopia of different difficult to handle ingredients everything from essence of doxy to unicorn hair. Then there was the actual process of brewing the potio,s which required several different motions all in a quick succession. Merlin, how was she supposed to get through this without Winn or Lena’s help? The stool beside her was occupied once more as Mon-El arranged the ingredients neatly in front of them. He then proceeded to start chopping the root of a Djinn tree thin as the first step had specified. It was Kara that broke the silence.

 

“ Look, we’re going to have to talk to each other if we want to get a decent mark on this potion “

 

“ I have no problem talking to you, Danvers. “ he said his voice laced with ice, “ just thought you hated my guts “

 

Kara was shocked by his bluntness, and the way his eyes seem to bore into her soul. She cleared her throat awkwardly. “ I don’t hate you per say- “

 

“ Just my family “ Mon-El interrupted her. His hands were gripping the potions bench tautly as if he was restraining himself. It made the small bubble of frustration in Kara’s chest implode, she pointed a finger to his chest.

 

“ Yes, I despise them all. They’re all thieves, and liars, and  _ murderers _ “ her voice was laced with venom even though it was low enough that only he could hear them, driven by a rage that clouded all logic, Kara didn’t stop there, “ and as far as I’m concerned the apple doesn’t fall far from the tree “

 

At this Mon-El’s face fell. His eyes were swimming with defiant tears he was holding back. She had had no idea her words would have so much weight. He turned away and walked to the front wordlessly not even bothering to take his things with him. Professor M’orzz scribbled something down and handed it to him. Then without even a glance back, he’d left the classroom leaving ,Kara feeling utterly guilty.

 

\--

 

It was drizzling when Kara finished dinner and headed towards the lake. Mon-El had been absent for the rest of their lessons that day. When she asked Winn if he’d seen him, Winn reluctantly shared that Mon-El had a sanctuary by the lake he often disappeared to when things got difficult for him. She figured that was the best place to start her search. Luckily, she found him near a large willow tree that bordered the Black Lake, skidding rocks at the lake’s surface. His tie was undone, a few of the buttons of his uniform were open, his shirt untucked, and his hair was askew. Kara saw his well developed back muscles flex under the slightly wet oxford he was wearing. He played beater for the Gryffindor Quidditch team and it certainly showed. Her features colored with fuschia. Why was she taking note of his appearance again? She was merely here to make amends, nothing more.

 

To get his attention, she cleared her throat awkwardly. He turned back, surprised to see her.

 

“ I thought you didn’t want to associate with a Gand “ he said coldly, throw the rock across the lake a little too hard so it made one loud  _ sploosh  _ instead of a graceful skid.

 

“ I came to apologize “ she started meekly, “ I had no right to say that about you just because your family- “

 

“ Is the scum of the earth “ his shoulders drooped visibly as he finally turned to face her, the solemness still in his eyes. “ I know that better than anyone, believe me “ he stepped closer to her, so that he was towering over her now. Kara’s breath hitched, she had no idea what was going to happen next. He rolled his sleeves further showing Kara his forearm. On it was a scar that was carved into his otherwise flawless skin. Kara felt sick to her stomach.

 

_ Blood traitor  _

 

Kara’s calloused fingers traced the outline as Mon-El’s gaze fell to the forest floor. “ My mother did that this summer, but i-it’s not the worst thing she’s done “ his voice quavered. Kara had the overwhelming desire to cradle him in her arms even though he was practically a stranger. “ I’m not telling you this so you can pity me. I’m telling you because...I want you to know I understand that you hate them.. I hate them as much as you do...and I’m sorry that my presence causes you pain. I wish...I wish Kara, things were different. I wish...“ he stopped as if ashamed.

 

Pity was the last thing that Kara felt, she felt disgust. At herself, at his mother, at the whole situation.

 

“ Why are you sorry, Mon-El? I’m the one that should be sorry. Winn was right...you are different. And it was wrong of me to judge you just because you have a certain last name. “ she moved back letting out a breath she hadn’t known she was holding. “ Let’s start over. I’m Kara Danvers your new potions partner “ she extended her hand forward.

 

For the first time, a smile radiant and almost dazzling overtook Mon-El’s already handsome features as he took her hand shaking it. Kara’s heart skipped a beat, as she returned it with a smile of her own. It was then that, she felt a water droplet collide against her cheek. Mon-El looked to sky letting out a laugh. 

 

“ C’mon Danvers, let’s get you inside before we both catch a cold “ 

 


	2. May Flowers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mon-El Gand fancies his potions partner, yet he's afraid to make a move. Will he let the moment pass?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've gotten some amazing feedback on this little ficlet and I just wanted to thank everyone that provided comments and kudos and love !
> 
> This part concludes this Hogwarts AU and it's written from Mon-El's perspective. Just a brief mention of parental abuse in this chapter as well, although it's mostly fluff.
> 
> As always comments are appreciated !

 

_ Typical Scottish Weather _ , Mon-El thought as he landed on the ground after a particularly gruelling Quidditch practice. The sky was coloured with murky grey clouds as the air lingered with the earthy smell of rain. He and his fellow team members were already soaking wet, given that it had rained torrentially at the beginning of practice. Their captain, Oliver Queen, was unrelenting, stating that true professionals wouldn’t let some rain get in the way of training. Oliver wanted to deliver yet another Quidditch Cup at Gryffindor’s helm before he graduated in a few months. Mon-El’s mood could not be worsened however, and it was all because of a certain blonde that was sitting in the bleachers, her eyes trained on him.

 

In just a few short weeks, he and Kara had become inseparable. He was surprised to see her though, given the state of the weather and the fact that this was one of the longer practices he’d had this season. His note to her earlier that day, just stated, that they were to meet in the Greenhouses after practice so they could harvest some arbutus blossoms to be used in the Amortentia, the day after. Professor M’orzz wanted them to gather some of the ingredients themselves, to appreciate the rarity of them. 

 

There was a thud beside him, and Mon-El looked over to see Barry Allen with a knowing smile on his face. Barry, along with Winn, was one of his dorm mates and a good mutual friend of his and Kara’s. 

 

“ I didn’t know you and Kara Danvers were dating “ he said knocking Mon-El on his shoulder, a look of mock affrontation on his face as if he was upset that Mon-El hadn’t let him on some precious secret. 

 

“ Wh-what? No, no...she’s just my potions partner. We’re supposed to meet up afterwards to work on our project “ Mon-El sputtered out, almost immediately. He wondered what gave Barry that impression.

 

“ Last time I checked, “just a potions partner” wouldn’t sit out here in this god forsaken rain, waiting for you. ” Barry pointed out, a smile on his features, “ you should go for it, Mon, we all know you fancy her “

 

“ Whose we all? “ Mon-El asked, startled. Was he that obvious?

 

“ Erm, try all of Gryffindor house, probably most of the school too, I even have bet going with Cisco “ 

 

“ What’s the bet ? “ Mon-El asked with a roll of his eyes. He was still slightly uncomfortable with the fact that half the castle was onto him.

 

“ It’s based around the timing. Cisco says it’s going to take you til the end of term to make a move, I say within the next month “ he nudged Mon-El gently, “ I don’t know what the hold up is “

 

“ She’s out of my league. Not to mention that my Uncle Lem-Gand murdered her parents. “ Mon-El offered, as they both entered the locker rooms. 

 

Barry waved his hand, as if these points were irrelevant, “ Pish, posh mate, it’s obvious she fancies you too. Whatever existed in the past, you’ve clearly changed her mind. Iris tells me, she’s so lovesick she’s even been singing like some princess out of a fairytale “

 

The thought of Kara wandering around, breaking out randomly in song, brought a smile to Mon-El’s lips. “ Alright, maybe there’s a chance that y’know...she feels the same way. But I don’t want to ruin our friendship, it took me awhile to even get that from her.It doesn’t seem like it’s worth the risk “ he said matter-o-factly. It was logical wasn’t it? To preserve what they had instead of chasing something that could never be.

 

“ If you’re going to spend your whole life in fear, Gand. Perhaps you should trade in that Gryffindor Jersey for another house. There’s a chance she fancies you, there’s also a chance she’ll reject you. If you never test the waters you’ll never know. “

 

\--

 

Barry’s words reverberated in Mon-El’s mind as he showered and cleaned himself up. When he re-emerged outside, his Quidditch bag slung over his shoulder, he saw Kara standing by the entrance, dutifully waiting for him.

 

“ Kara hey.. “ she had already wrapped an arm around him greeting him with a hug. He cleared his throat awkwardly, giving her a small pat on her shoulder. Barry’s speech to him had thrown him off track a bit. Normally, this sort of gesture would have put him at ease now it just served to make him nervous.

 

“ You were amazing out there, “ Kara exclaimed as she pulled away, “ I know I was supposed to meet you afterwards, but I couldn’t resist crashing practice. I’ve never really seen you play before. I mean I’ve been to a Quidditch game or two, but I wasn’t really paying attention. And wow...Mon-El you could go pro someday y’know “

 

Mon-El couldn’t help but blush in response to her praise. He had never been good at taking compliments, since he’d never known if they were genuine or had some hidden agenda. From the way Kara talked, he knew she was far from disingenuous. “ Thanks Kara, I mean I love flying but...I couldn’t see myself playing Quidditch professionally “

 

“ Where do you see yourself then? “ she asked curiously, those big wide blue eyes focused on him. 

 

“ I want to be a cursebreaker “ he said, it was a dream he’d had for himself since he was a boy. When things got bad at home, he’d often hide in musty old closets in order to avoid his mother’s reign of terror. It was then that he’d decided he’d choose a job where all he did was explore the world unrestricted by any strings. He’d go digging in the sands of the Egyptian desert or hunting for treasure down lush green forests in the heart of Brazil. 

 

Kara smiled encouragingly, placing a hand on his shoulder, “ You’d make an excellent curse breaker, too. I’m sure whatever you set your mind too you’re going to be brilliant at it “ she affirmed, walking in step with him.

 

“ You sure believe in me a lot “ Mon-El replied, Kara’s cheeks turned pink.

 

“ I guess, I’m trying to make up for the fact that I wasn’t...I mean “ Kara stumbled over her words as they approached the entrance to the Greenhouse. Mon-El’s finger tucked under Kara’s chin, as he looked into her soft periwinkle colored eyes.

 

“ You don’t have anything to make up for anything, Kara. I’m not worthy of you looking at me...like I’m someone to be admired. I haven’t even done anything of consequence yet “ Kara’s hand reached up to cup his jaw as a soft  _ shh  _ escaped her lips. She gazed down at his mouth then up into his eyes. She was impossibly close now, so close, he could count the slight dusting of freckles on her cheekbone. So close that the aroma of lavender was filling his nostrils, consuming him. She always smelled of  _ lavender.  _

 

“ There you two are ! “ a cheery Professor Stein emerged out of the Greenhouse as the pair jumped apart in a state of surprise. “ C’mon in then, the Arbutus blossoms are ready to be harvested. “

 

\--

 

A fortnight had passed, since he’d almost kissed Kara or rather she’d almost kissed him. With Professor Stein in the periphery, he hadn’t dared mention it while they quietly worked with the flowers in the Greenhouse. When they’d finally finished, Kara had all but sped out of there faster than he could blink. 

 

Did she regret her actions?

 

 The events that had transpired had left an uncomfortable knot in his stomach, so he’d decided to forego dinner and head straight back to his dorm. When Winn, Cisco, and Barry had walked in seemingly looking for him, he’d pretended to be asleep. Honestly, he hadn’t slept a wink that night. It didn’t help that his first lesson of the day was Potions. He decided to leave Gryffindor tower early and  head to the library for a quick cram. 

 

When he arrived to the dungeons, she was already there at their usual spot. Her face expressionless as she dropped her gaze when he took a seat in the stool next to her.

 

“ Hey Kara “ Mon-El started scratching the back of his head, awkwardly. She finally looked up, opening her mouth and then closing it again. He could tell she wanted to say something to him, yet couldn’t quite find the words. Perhaps, she just wanted to let him down easy, tell him she’d had a temporary lapse in judgement at the Greenhouse, the night before. She was saved the trouble, when Professor M’orzz cleared her throat signalling the beginning of the lesson.

 

Whatever Kara had wanted to say to him, she had clearly decided against it. Instead she offered him a wan smile, and started tittering off about the various complex steps they’d had to complete in order to deliver on a perfected potion by the end of the lesson. He’d nodded along, rubbing his eyes in tiredness. If she hadn’t brought up the almost kiss by now, she clearly wanted to forget it. He’d give her an out. Barry was wrong, she didn’t feel the same about him. Here she was filled with optimism, joy, and sunshine despite all the tragedies that had fractured her childhood. And here he was, damaged goods. A boy walking around with a chip on his shoulder so heavy, that sometimes he thought he’d buckle underneath the pressure of it. No, she deserved better. She deserved a man who would bring humor, levity, and euphoria to her life, not a man who’d remind her constantly of the things she’d lost.

 

His heart couldn’t help but throb uncomfortably in a piercing pain, it was heartbreak. Still, he’d endured worse, he thought, thinking back to the time his mother had used the Cruciatus curse on him for his insolence. If he could survive that, he could survive anything. A dark cloud settled around him. He wondered if Kara would want him to be a part of her life after they’d finished this project together. Was their truce a temporary one?

 

A morose silence set over him now, as these questions loomed in his head. He was glad that the methodology of creating the Amortentia was so complex, it provided the perfect distraction it seemed. Lena and Winn’s potion was the very first to give off that trademark mother of pearl sheen they were looking for. Mon-El saw that with pride when, there’s had become a pale opalescent white and was now giving off spiralling tendrils of steam. The scent was intoxicating, a mixture of lavender, rain,  _ and her _ . 

 

He had his eyes closed briefly and when he opened them, he saw that she was looking at him a huge smile on her face.

 

“ We did it “ she said softly, her hand on his.

 

\--

 

Professor M’orzz had awarded them both twenty points each for successfully brewing the potion. He had felt the envious stares of several students, which made the dull ache in his chest fade just a tad. At least, he and Kara had proved they could be a good team despite their family histories. There was a litany of noises as they were dismissed, however Kara remained glued to the spot beside him, her hand reaching for his and curling around his wrist.

 

“ Stay for a second “ she told him, he would have stayed for eternity if she asked him to. 

 

When the crowd of students had dissipated and Professor M’orzz herself was gathering up her things, Kara raised her hand in the air. “ Can Mon-El and I clean up in here, Professor? “ M’orzz shot Kara a smile. 

 

“ Course you can, I trust you both know the proper disposal methods. I was going to do it myself but I have a staff meeting to run to now, so whatever you two don’t finish leave it for me. Take an additional twenty points each for being so helpful. “ she closed the door on the way out.

 

Mon-El gazed over at Kara confusedly. “ Any reason why you signed us up for clean up duty ? Besides, the house points?” he asked still staring down at the way she gingerly held onto his wrist.

 

“ I wanted to talk to you “ she said, her cheeks were a flaming bright pink as she turned to face him, “ and I didn’t want to be interrupted, or have someone listen in “

 

This was it, she was about to let him down easy.

 

“ D’you know what I smell when I smell that? “ Kara started, Mon-El shook his head trying not to show the dejection he felt inside. “ Rain...and...Potstickers...and…” she gulped, “ _ You. _ ”

 

His heartbeat quickened as those beautiful eyes bore into him. His eyes flickered down to her full lips as he sat up a little straighter. A stray hope burgeoning in his chest. Could it be she felt something for him?

 

“ It was driving me insane working on the potions for the past few weeks, I always smelled it and didn’t know..” she rubbed her lips together, “ And then yesterday, when you were near I could smell this clean, pristine, alluring smell coming off you and that’s when I realized…” she cleared her throat, “ I ran because I was scared of what that meant. I behaved like a coward. “ she looked down, “ Truth is Mon-El, I fancy you. I wanted to write you off, label you as the bad guy in my life, but you’ve proven me. You’re so incredible, so resilient, I’m just...in awe of you. And it’s ok-okay if you don’t feel the same way, I know you’ve been avoiding m-”

 

He cut her off, putting the pad of his thumb on her lips. Her breath hitched in response. “ D’you know what I smell when I’m near Amortentia? “ Kara seemed almost dumbfounded as she shook her head, he finally gave her an easy lopsided smile, “ Lavender “ he moved closer cupping her face now, “ and Rain “ he smiled wider as he leaned in pressing their foreheads together. “ and  _ you. _ “ he finally finished. This time he didn’t let the moment pass, he pressed his lips against her’s in a tender, inviting kiss.

 

It looked like Barry was going to win that bet after all.


End file.
